


And...?

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, He/Him pronouns used for reader, High School, M/M, male reader - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: A lot of people have been unnecessarily commenting on your relationship with Francis. Like you should be worried or something, you had to make sure they knew you didn’t give a rat’s ass what they thought of him or you.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613152
Kudos: 18





	And...?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> Francis and reader are 17/18  
> i don't put [male name] mainly because my name is gender neutral, so i just put [name]

"God, I hate this class.“ A groan slipped passed your lips. 

Your head was resting in your arms on your desk. Chemistry had always been your worst subject, and since you weren't good at it, you hated it. You didn't plan on balancing chemical equations for a living, so you thought it was an unnecessary, required course. 

But, it wasn’t just this class you hated, it was the people in this class that you hated as well. 

As of late, you happened to be the center of all the gossip around your school. About a month or two ago, one of your ‘so-called’ friends leaked throughout the school that you were gay, and that kinda ruined your reputation. You didn’t plan on telling anyone, ever. You didn't even mean to tell them, but it just came out and now your life was a disaster. 

So many of your friends suddenly turned their backs on you when they found out. You would have preferred being called their 'designated gay friend' stereotype than this. 

The news came out when you and your friend were talking about how they were finally going to ask their crush to homecoming. They were going on and on about how they wished they were just noticed by their crush. And your crush on Francis Bonnefoy, the most popular boy in your school, just slipped out because you wished you could go with him. 

You couldn’t stop staring at him in your English class, and he caught you. He gave you one of those knowing smirks, one of those smirks that told you he knew exactly what you were thinking, and I would be lying if I told you they were innocent thoughts. 

Everyone was talking about you, and your crush, and the fact that after that English period, Francis gave you his phone number, and the two of you have been texting nonstop for days now. He was even texting you in class currently, even though he just sat on the opposite side of the classroom as the teacher sat behind his desk grading. All you were doing today was a work sheet over temperature conversions and other random things for the test coming up. Basically meaning you weren’t doing anything today, but besides that, you still hated the class. 

"You know,” A girl with long brown hair beside you started, nudging your arm so you would give her your attention, “Everyone has been talking about you and Francis, since apparently he’s been asking around about you.”

'No fucking way,’ you thought sarcastically, people don’t know how to whisper anymore, “So? I don’t care.” You responded. 

"Well, even if you two somehow end up together, it’s not going to last.“ She exasperated, smirking, "Everyone knows he’s bisexual, meaning you would have to watch out for other guys AND girls.”

"Yes, and?“ You asked, leaning towards her, giving her all your attention, "Who gives a shit if he’s looking at guys and girls? He has the right to. There’s nothing wrong with being bi, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s not going to be gay if he and I end up together if that’s what your worried about, he'll still be bi.” You smiled at her and sat back in your seat, “If you think I’m scared of competition, you have my all wrong. I’m not fighting for him. I have a crush on him, he probably doesn't even feel the same way. If he does, awesome, if he doesn’t, oh well. I’ll be upset, but that’s life. If you’re upset he has more interest in me than you, boo-hoo.”

You turned your attention back to your phone, to see a missed text from the person of interest. The girl scoffed, and her chair groaned against the dirty white tile, accompanied with fleeting steps. You smirked at the whole situation and opened up the new text. 

_[Francis <3] 10:47am:  
what was that all about? was she talking about me? _

You looked across the room towards where Francis sat and you immediately caught his eye. You gave him a 'duh’ look and rolling your eyes before texting a reply.

_[You] 10:51am:  
of course she was talking about you. and she obviously couldn’t take the truth _

_[Francis <3] 10:52am:  
good, i was seeing if you were going to lie to me. i heard the whole conversation. _

You felt a warm blush surface to your cheeks at his immediate response. He was watching you, his eyes making your feel exposed. You started fidgeting with the sleeve of your hoodie out of embarrassment. 

_[You] 10:52am:  
how?_

_[Francis <3] 10:53am:  
you aren’t the quietest when you speak._

You could hear his teasing tone through the text. You shrunk down in your chair, not knowing how to respond to him. Were you really that loud? 

Thankfully the bell rang a few minutes later. You shoved the worksheet and your phone into your bag before dashing out of the classroom, trying to beat the rush of hallway traffic, and you really needed to use the bathroom before next period. 

After you did your business and washed your hands, you still had a good five minutes to get to class, and your classroom was conveniently across from the restrooms. But as soon as you walked out of the restroom, you were cornered against the wall. 

Your whole body froze, not daring to move nor look at the person who trapped you. 

They were taller than you, which gave them an advantage, and the fact you could feel their warm breath on you didn't calm your nerves.

"Don’t stand t'ere frozen like t'at mon cher,“ A familiar french accent spoke. [my darling]

Hearing Francis made you cautiously look up at him, a nervous smile taking over your features, "A-Ah, sorry, you scared me…” You muttered, averting your eyes for a moment before returning them to the blond. 

"I can see t'at. Anyvays,“ He stepped back, giving you room to breathe, running a hand through his hair, "I vas going to ask you out on a date tonight. W'at do you say [Name]?”

"Wh-What? Are you serious?“ You stammered. Of course you were hoping that one day he was ask you this, but this had to be a joke, right?

Francis gave you a lopsided grin, pushing some of your [colour] hair out of your face, "Of course I am serious. Why wouldn’t I be? I’m tired of people 'arrassing you, so I’m going to shut up t'ese rumors going around and put you out of your misery.”

A frown formed on your face and you looked down, “If you’re just asking me out, out of pity, forget it. I can handle myself, I have for months, I don’t give a rat’s ass about those fucking rumors, they don’t mean anything to me. But they're not exactly rumored when they’re true, I’m gay as hell, but everything else isn’t true. In a few months we will be graduating and all of this will no longer matter.” You tightened your hold on your backpack, “I need to get to class.”

You tried to shove past him, but he caught your shoulders and pinned you back to the wall, “Non, Non, you’re not getting avay t'at easily.” He smirked, “If I vas pitting you, t'en I would 'ave just asked if you wanted me to say something about t'em. I’m asking you out because I vant to. I can prove it to you t'at my feelings are true if you vant.” His serious tone startled you. 

"What are yo-“ You were cut off as Francis tilted your head up towards him and kissed you. 

Not on the cheek or forehead, he kissed you fully on the lips. That was one way to shut you up. You weren’t letting this opportunity to kiss him pass you up wether or not he was telling the truth. As he started pulling away, you grabbed the front of his white button-up shirt and pulled him back to you, pressing your lips against his, eyes shutting in bliss as you felt him laugh through his nose and start kissing you again. 

Francis threaded one of his hands into your hair, his lips moving more passionately against yours, nibbling on your bottom lip in the process. 

"Hey, bell’s about to ring faggots, get to class.” You hear a voice snicker, making you pull away from Francis so fast you hit your head back against the wall, not hard enough to do any damage. 

The blonde in front of you growled and turned his head towards the voice. His expression darkened noticeably when he saw it was none other than Gilbert, “T'at is rude and shut the 'ell up, don’t ever call me or [Name] t'at again.” Francis threatened. 

The albino male put up his hands in surrender, “Wow, I vas just trying to be funny, no need to get your panties in a twist.” He mumbled in defeat and walked into his classroom. 

Francis rolled his eyes and started walking towards class, grabbing your hand and pulling you in tow. You and Francis had this period together. 

There were eyes on you and whispers when the two of you walked into class together hand-in-hand. Apparently, word had already spread that people saw you making out in the hallway. You got a few death glares from some of the ladies, but you didn’t mind. You were still on cloud nine, hair still slightly messed up from Francis' hand. 

Halfway through the class, you were zoned out most of the time, so you didn’t know how long it had been since class started, your phone vibrated. 

You glanced at the teacher, seeing she had her back to the class currently, you pulled out the device and opened the text. 

_[Francis <3] 11: 36am:  
let’s go out to lunch together _

He didn’t really ask, it seemed more like a demand, but it wasn’t like you were going to deny. 

_[You] 11:37am:  
don’t you always go with Antonio and Gilbert?_

You looked up at the board again, the teacher wasn’t paying any mind to any of the students. She was checking emails or something as everyone else was jotting down notes from the board. She always uploaded them to her website, you never knew why people actually wrote them down. 

_[Francis <3] 11:38am:  
i don’t think they would mind if i took a rain-check today_

_[You] 11:38am:  
okay sounds like a plan_

You smiled and stashed your phone away, now excited about finishing all your class work, something to pass the time until your little lunch date with Francis. 

All throughout the class period, rude and rather repulsive comments were thrown your way, but they didn’t hurt you one bit. You were head-over-heels for Francis, and, he actually returned your feelings. There was nothing in this world that would put you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :)


End file.
